Repentance Against Sin
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Suguru's mother has a new boyfriend but something is wrong. He acts nice, but only in front of his mother. Suddenly Suguru finds himself caught in his fathers dangerous trap. Only Tohma can help him, but how? Yaoi, TohmaxSuguru.
1. History

**Title**: Repentance Against Sin  
**Chapter** **1**: History

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, yaoi, rape, incest (between cousins)

**Series**: Gravitation  
**Pairing**: Tohma x Suguru

**Summary**: Suguru's father was arrested for attempted rape, and just when things were settling down, his mother finds another boyfriend. But just who is this new "boyfriend"? Who can Suguru turn to in his time of need? AU because Tohma is 25, Suguru is 19, and the timeline was modified a bit for my story. Also, Tohma doesn't quite have that obsession with Yuki as he did in the manga/anime.

**Notes**: o.o This is an older work (so embarrassing). Please be kind!

* * *

"Hmm, I hope that Shindo-san is up for actual work today. I mean, we DO have a concert to prepare for after all. He better be at the studio today... I'll KILL Eiri-san if he puts Shindo-san in a bad mood today."

Walking along towards the NG studios, Suguru had found that the most productive measure to passing the time was to go over how the day should be run – starting from the corporation of the lead singer of their band, Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindo. Suguru had always come to NG studios early, especially if there was actual work that had to be done.

Bad Luck had a concert coming up in approximately two weeks, and Shuichi had yet to do anything that could even be close to being called "work". Eiri Yuki always had the most interesting affects on Shuichi. Either Shuichi would come to the studios completely depressed, over actively hyper, or – on the rare occasion – normal.

Continuing the argument with himself, Suguru pressed on. "You know, it's not that I don't approve of their relationship, but I just don't get Shindo-san sometimes. How could someone – anyone – have mood swings as expressive as that jerk? He comes to the studio overly hyper – TOO hyper for his own good if you ask me – and comes back to work after lunch in a COMPLETELY DEPRESSED state, refusing to work, and finds a way to lock himself in the bathroom – again. He leaves ME to do the work that we should ALL be doing together! The nerve..."

Starting to scowl, and eyebrow twitching, Suguru was continuing along the thought lines that dealt with "Shuichi" and "ruin" in the same sentence. Preoccupied, Suguru never noticed the figure walking up behind him.

"Suguru-san?"

"Ack!" Jumping around, Suguru managed to about face with a curious looking Hiro-san.

"Oh, Hiro-san, it's just you. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment, but... what are you doing at the studio so early Hiro-san? Don't you usually come around noon? It's only about... ten o' clock or so right now – is... did something happened to you?"

"No, everything is fine; I just wanted a chance to talk to you alone."

This was definitely Hiro, always straight to the point when talking about personal – or important matters that concerned him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? You know I always come early to work, if that's what you're thinking."

Hiro shook is head. "No, I'm not worried about why you come to work so early every day. It's you I'm curious about. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you are Tohma-san's cousin, am I right?"

A little stunned by his question, Suguru answered him, unsure as to where this was leading – although he DID have a slight feeling as to where it was going. Motioning towards Hiro to continuing walking towards the studios with him, he answered him.

"That is correct, Tohma-san is my cousin; but, if I'm not mistaken, Hiro, you already knew that."

"Do you love him?"

'So,' Suguru thought. 'The truth finally comes out, but does it have to be discovered just yet?'

"So, Hiro, what makes you think that I love my cousin, anyways? We are family, after all, so if you're thinking anything beyond that..."

Hiro narrowed his eyes at Suguru's response. 'So he's avoiding my question, huh? Maybe Suguru doesn't love his cousin after all. Does that mean that I have chance with him?'

The two had walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a while, both preoccupied with their own thoughts on the current matter to really have anything of importance to say. It was at least another ten minutes or so before they finally reached NG studios, and it was Suguru who decided that he should break the silence.

"Hiro-kun, if that was all you wanted to ask, I have some other business here to take care of before I start working on my – or rather – our projects for Bad Luck. So, if you don't mind, Hiro, I'll see you around noon to start our work on Bad Luck? I have some great new arrangements that I want to try with you and Shindo-san for before the concert. I feel that we should give the fans some new material in our songs, or at least something different to listen to. It would definitely be a top selling point for our concert."

"Uh... yeah, sure Suguru-san. I'll see you at noon, then. I look forward to hearing the new arrangements – although I can't say the same for Shuichi. I'm sure that he'll end up liking what you put together, though."

Bowing slightly, Suguru made to leave for the studios.

"Of course, Hiro-san; I thank you for your appreciation for my abilities as an artist. Now..." As Suguru started to walk off towards the studios, he paused momentary, turning towards Hiro. "I'll see you at noon, right? I am also looking forward to working with the new arrangements for our songs, especially the ones that I picked out for our upcoming concert. Now, if you will excuse me, I do have some business to take care of before I can start work today in the recording studio with you and Shindo-san." Bowing as he left, Suguru walked up the stairs, towards the clear double door of NG studios. Dispite what Suguru said, his "business" that he had to take care of each morning was actually more of a "pleasure trip" then anything else. Today though, Suguru was especially excited that he would be able to "take care of business" – which was – his morning meeting with the NG owner himself, Tohma Seguchi.

Tohma Seguchi was, not only the owner of NG studios, but also the lead keyboardist for Nittle Grasper – at least, until their break up two years ago.

The halls of NG studios were very familiar to Suguru – after all, he had spent more time here then he ever did at home with his parents. There was a reason for that, too, but not one that Suguru would ever discuss willingly.

For someone who had never been to NG before, it would definitely take time to figure out the overall scheme of the place, but Suguru didn't have a problem with that. Lucky for him, he knew this build almost as well as he did his own house, and his house was only two stories tall. Compare that to the multi-level NG studios, and one could only guess as to how many hours he should have spent here in order to know the place so well.

Finding the strong wooden door that led to Tohma's office, he carefully knocked before he entered, calling out to make sure that Tohma didn't have other early morning business before he went in. Barging in on a conference was not on the top of Suguru's "list of things to do". Besides, knocking never hurt anyone, and if he had to knock before entering Tohma's office, then fine, that was one rule that he didn't mind following. Especially since that one time he HAD barged in on a conference...

"Come in, Suguru, I know it's you."

* * *

**A/N**: A special thanks goes to Tara-chan (known here as **EgyptianAmunet**)! She is my official beta reader, and great supporter!! Thanks so much for all your support! Also, remember that I almost always work on reviews alone. So, if you want one of my stories to continue, you have review and let me know it! I tend not to post my stores if no one shows interest (that doesn't mean that I won't write the rest of it, I just might not post it!) Plus, I'm a sucker for reviews. Yep! So, let me know what you think. By the way, it takes time for me to post new chapters, so just be patient!

**Owari**!


	2. Breaking Point

**Title**: Repentance Against Sin  
**Chapter** **2**: Breaking Point

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, yaoi, rape, incest (between cousins)

**Series**: Gravitation  
**Pairing**: Tohma x Suguru

**Summary**: Suguru's father was arrested for attempted rape, and just when things were settling down, his mother finds another boyfriend. But just who is this new "boyfriend"? Who can Suguru turn to in his time of need? AU because Tohma is 25, Suguru is 19, and the timeline was modified a bit for my story. Also, Tohma doesn't quite have that obsession with Yuki as he did in the manga/anime.

* * *

Opening the door slowly, he found his cousin sitting at his desk, different papers stacked gently around his desk. Looking around for a moment, nothing that Tohma was alone; he gently walked in, shutting the door with a soft "click" behind him.

"Suguru, really, you don't have to knock. I know it's you, but, if you're referring to that one time with the press, I really didn't schedule that one. Barging in seems to be a personal favorite for certain curious reporters. I never plan conferences in the morning unless I have to, you know." Giving Suguru his classic warm smile, he motioned for his cousin to make himself more comfortable.

The morning conference Suguru had barged in on was now an inside joke between them, and this was one joke that that Suguru didn't mind sharing with his beloved (yet distant) cousin.

Suguru took a moment to look around his cousin's office. Correction – his cousin's insanely _clean_ office. Even Suguru's walk-in closet wasn't this orderly. Of course, it could have something to do with the personal maid that Tohma had hired to clean his office three times a day.

It was expected that certain advantages come with being the head of NG Studios, and having the an office with the biggest view of the city, a full length couch, widescreen TV, full stereo deck and desk included, just happened to be some of them.

"Suguru, please, have a seat. I'll be with you in just a second. I have some business to take care of, but I assure you, it won't take me long."

"You know, if this is a bad time, Tohma, I can come back –"

Tohma sighed, slightly amused by his cousins comment. "That won't be necessary, Suguru. I just have some documents to look over for my meeting this afternoon."

Suguru smiled at his cousin. Tohma had always made time for Suguru, no matter how much business he had to do. Suguru thought this over and smiled.

'Not many people can understand you so well like I can, Tohma.'

"Tohma, when I was walking to work this morning, Hiro asked me an interesting question. He asked me if I loved you." Suguru was still standing in the middle of the room, staring at Tohma, waiting to see how his cousin would reply to his statement.

Tohma's face looked thoughtful for a moment, before relaxing into a comfortable smile.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I asked what would make him think that and why he would, seeing as how we tend to be family. He never answered me, you know. I think... No, I know he likes me and more then just as a friend, too. I really don't like him that way, Tohma. You know that, but... I'm afraid of telling him or anyone else about us. It will be the same thing all over again. First they find out that I like you, then they will start yelling about how wrong it is, how you're my cousin and family shouldn't marry family. This will, of course, be followed closely by the loud, never-ending arguments and, as father put it, the "extensive but necessary sexual preference corrective sessions". He would always say, "Tohma should be nothing but your cousin, you sick..." Um, well... you get the idea. He was never a... Anyways, I wish Hiro wouldn't hit on me like that. It's very unnerving sometimes. I have to play in the same bad with him, after all. I bet the reporters would have a field day if they found out that Hiro and I were having an affair. Add that to the fact that the whole world already knows about Shuichi and Yuki, and –"

"Is that really so bad, Suguru? Hiro means well, you know that."

Going into a fit of playful anger, he started to tell off his cousin.

"What, so now you don't care about me? Do you honestly think that I could love Hiro-kun? Well fine, if that's how you want it, then maybe I'll just go find Hiro-kun right now and tell him that I don't love you, that I love him and always have. Would that make you happy?"

Tohma sighed, shaking his head lightly. "You know how cute I think you get when you're angry, don't you, Suguru?"

Smiling, Suguru kept his playfully puffy attitude. "Yeah, so what if I know that? Maybe I just want to make you jealous or something, ever think of that?"

"Now who's changing the subject, huh?"

Suguru laughed. Tohma could be very charming and cute when he wanted to be. Unfortunately, Suguru had other things on his mind as well. Suguru's smile suddenly dropped from his face. His playful attitude slowly slipped away, only to be replaced by a more serious, sadden look. There was something that Suguru came here specifically to tell his cousin, something that had been weighing on his mind for a while.

"Tohma, Hiro isn't the only person that I'm starting to become uncomfortable around. It's my mom's new boyfriend. I just don't trust him, Tohma. Something is... wrong... Things are all wrong..."

"Suguru?"

"Tohma... I..."

'How can Tohma possibly understand what I want to tell him? I've been taken by force, and I bet Tohma wouldn't ever look at me the same way again. After everything I've been though, I can't see why Tohma-kun would want to stay with me. I know I'm not worthy of him. Not any more.'

'This is not like Suguru at all' Tohma thought. 'What could his mom's new boyfriend have against him? If only I knew what was going on between them...' Getting up from his desk, he walked over to his younger cousin. Suguru wasn't looking at him, instead seeming lost in thought, staring absently towards the floor.

"What's wrong, Suguru? What have you been hiding from me?"

Suguru turned towards his cousin, his face hiding an unknown determination, and for a brief moment, Suguru seemed to be challenging Tohma to dare question him further about his father, his concentration only broken by a sudden rush of tears that had seemly come out of nowhere. The morning had started out pretty well for Suguru too. After all, Suguru's mom's boyfriend hadn't tried anything else since those two nights ago, or even the other nights before that...

Tohma was still sitting behind his desk, but still watching his cousin carefully. The emotions that played on his face weren't natural for him: sorrow, pain, hurt... embarrassment? 'Suguru, why won't you reveal to me what is bothering you most? Why do you keep your pain buried so deeply within your heart?'

He must have lost himself in thought; for the next thing he knew, Suguru had bolted out of his office, pausing only briefly enough to open the door before continuing his run, his tears the only trail left behind.

Tohma could only shake his head sadly at his cousin's behavior.

"Why won't you trust me, Suguru? Why don't you trust me enough to let me know what's going on in your life? Could you mom's boyfriend really be just like you real father? I'm going to let you tell me, Suguru. I'm trusting that you will find the strength enough to do it too. If he is hurting you, though, I won't hold back – I'll protect you with everything I have. I wish you knew; I love you too much to let anyone even think of hurting you. If only you weren't so innocent, Suguru, then maybe people like your father would leave you alone."

With that, Tohma had turned back to his work. To be honest, the work was really starting piling up, but he couldn't help but worry for his younger cousin. For Tohma, the majority of the day was spent trying to finish his work and attending that afternoon meeting. The key word here, however, was "trying" to work. However much Tohma tried to concentrate, the visions of Suguru's crying face and his sudden rush out of the office had never left his mind once. His only hope: that Suguru would be safe until they could be together once more.

While Tohma's day was spent, more or less as normal as usual – Suguru's day had only started its uniquely downward trend. After rushing out of Tohma's office Suguru had found himself, interestingly enough, in the bathroom that Shindo-san usually runs when upset or depressed. I guess the fact that the location of the bathroom never really warranted any though-traffic during the usual busy day for a studio company helped.

"I guess I can see why this is Shindo-san's bathroom of choice. It seems to be a nice and quiet place to think. Plus it's stocked full of toilet paper."

Not really wanting to think about the current day's trends, Suguru had managed to settle down enough to be able to use some meditative techniques to collect himself to his usual, outward standard.

Managing to completely relax while immersing himself in his meditation, Suguru was now temporarily lost to the outside world, his mind managing to find a peace that, in his heart, he knew that his father and his mom's boyfriend would never be able to find. Suguru had always enjoyed his time spent in meditation, and the mornings before work started seemed to be the perfect time to meditate as well. Another bonus in coming to the studios early was the fact that he didn't have to deal with his mom's boyfriend as well. The time spent at home either consisted of Suguru practicing his keyboarding skills, playing around with different arrangements, or spent hiding from his mom's boyfriend, who happened to _insist_ that Suguru call him "father".

This new revelation seemed to suit Suguru just fine, however, judging from the fact that he and his real father acted so much alike. The only father Suguru knew were no where near the "perfect" families that the television managed to create. It seemed to Suguru that if television shows depicted families at all, most were shown as loving, caring parents, with children that either hated or loved them back. Unless you were watching something based of off a soap opera, families were apparently always a loving, caring, dedicated and tightly-knit group of people that always dealt with problems together, be it internal or external.

It was usual for Suguru to be seen coming into work at six o' clock every morning, but what most people didn't know was that he didn't actually start work until around eleven am. His usual meditation spot was a favorite tree in the park just outside the studios. It just happened to be one of the tallest, bushiest trees in the park, not even losing its leaves to the coming of winter and fall. This time around, however, the bathroom suits him just fine. He was still a bit upset over his last conversation with his beloved, and the thought of what Tohma's face looked like as he ran out of his older cousins office seemed to haunt him even in some of his deeper meditative states.

Fortunately for Suguru, his downward spiral of events never actually occurred until after work in the studios was finished for the day. Shuichi had ended up being in an extremely happy mood the entire day, and Hiro-kun had just gone along with his happy-go-lucky behavior. Even K and their producer, Sakano-san, were in a somewhat relaxed mood today. The chemistry between their group was usually one that inspired various spats throughout the day, but today seemed to flow unnaturally smooth for some reason. Work had even ended later then it usually did, but no one seemed to notice. Usually complaining could be heard starting from five and until the end of work, but it was already eight and no one had even complained once. A reference was made for food around dinner time, but no one really complained.

'Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.' Thought Suguru.

Little did Suguru know, but his troubles were just beginning, and everything started the moment he came home late from the studios. By the time Suguru had gotten home, it was already past eleven o' clock, and someone had been waiting up for him the entire time.

"You normally get home at six, what happened?"

"We have a concert coming up, so we decided to work late today, _father_."

The man smiled at Suguru; it was his mom's boyfriend. Apparently he had been waiting up for him, sitting in one of the living room recliners. Suguru's "father" just smiled at him, an evil grin playing across his face.

"I'm glad you're finally calling me father, especially now that your mother and I are officially engaged."

"What? When did you two decide that?" A shocked look seemed fixed on Suguru's face. 'Why would mother possibly marry another guy who acted so much like the man she divorced?'

"We are going to announce our engagement to our families this weekend. Hopefully the marriage will take place sometime in late December. We are hoping it will snow for our wedding."

Suguru was still shocked that this man would be his father within a year, and that shock was still very apparent on his face.

"Shocked, huh? Get used to it. Your mother is out right now on business, so we can talk freely here."

Suguru still stared at his father.

"She's in Los Angeles, California. I believe she told you already, but she's on business for the next four days."

After a moment, Suguru managed to settle once more into his normally slightly serious expression. Just thinking about this man becoming his father was angering him, so, taking a couple of calming breaths, and relying on his earlier meditation to keep him calm, he finally found his voice.

"Why would you marry my mother? Do you even love her?"

"Of course I love her, you insolent child. I love her like a business man likes his money. It's you I don't like, but... I have a remedy for that. I may not like you, but I do like your body."

"I will _never_ give myself to you freely."

"But your mother won't be "accidentally" dropping by this evening. She's left me in charge of you until she gets back. I assure you, it's just us tonight."

"How can you say that? You will _never_ have me, and I will do what I can to prevent this marriage! Mother just got divorced, and you're just taking this chance to take advantage of her!"

"So what if I am? I love her, I love her money, but most of all, I love the way she looks. You look just like her, you know that? I'll be willing to bet that your body is just as good as hers."

The man rose from the recliner, moving to meet Suguru face to face.

"Suguru, you are so pretty..." The man forcefully grabbed Suguru by the waist, thrusting him towards his body. Suguru struggled against the unexpected move from his "father". He had not expected this man to make such a bold move on him, even though he hinted at what he wanted, never had he made such a bold move. His father was all talk until now.

'I guess it was only a matter of time before he made his move, then. How could I be so foolish to think that that creep would actually keep his distance!'

"I guess I should have expected this from you, but I never thought you could be so bold in your intentions. Do you know why I had having a father?"

His father laughed, but didn't let his grip on Suguru lessen. "Okay, amuse me. Why do you hate having a father?"

"Because all fathers are good for are rape and beatings!"

Suguru upped his attempts to get lose, but his father wasn't buying it.

The man laughed out loud, apparently amused.

"You won't get away from me tonight."

The next thing Suguru knew, both of his fathers hands were around his waist, pressing him even harder against his father's very apparent arousal.

"I will have you tonight, but you will not be so consenting as I. Don't even try to resist me. It would be a shame if I had to hurt one as pretty as you."

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!" Suguru struggled against his father's grasp, but the grip never let up. Minutes went by, with Suguru's father watching in slight amusement at Suguru's apparently useless struggling.

"I am too strong for you, Suguru. You will be mine tonight. You also won't tell you mother, about this, do you hear me? If you tell her, then I just might be forced to beat her as well as you. We will be a happy family, and you will say that we had a "nice" time this weekend."

Suguru stopped in his attempt for freedom.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because its fun and I don't want to lose my new favorite toys, now do I?"

"So, what if she "accidentally" finds out?"

"Then both of you will get hurt. I want to keep you and your mother as my "play things" for as long as possible. You guys are so fun to be around."

"You wouldn't dare hurt mother!"

"I would if I had to. You know I would."

"You're just like him..."

"Who, your "real father". I like his family ideologies. Me and him are closer then you may think, boy. Hmm... Now, if I recall, he liked to play with you, too, didn't he? He did things to you, things you didn't like, right? I haven't seen him in a long time, the ol' devil. But now matter, I'll be happy to finish what he started. I really do enjoy the thought of you naked, though. Oh, the things we could do! The things we will do."

Suguru didn't want this, he never liked being raped by anyone, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Suguru knew that his mother's job required being ready at any time to travel and give business conferences. Looks were a public image Suguru's mother, and if this man beat her, she might lose her job.

"If I give in, do you promise not to hurt my mother? You know how important everyone takes her public image."

"Yes. I won't touch her."

Suguru almost flinched at the answer, knowing what would come next. With an expression of defeat covering his face, and tears in his eyes, he answered his father.

"I'm all yours, as long as you keep your promise about my mother; I will be yours for as long as you want. Whenever you want."

"I knew you would be mine tonight. I always get what I want in the end."

Suguru woke up the next morning in his own bed, alone, sweaty, and sticky from the previous nights activities. It was already eleven o'clock in the morning, but he didn't care. Suguru knew he had to go to the studios today, but after last night... Managing to drag himself out of bed, he proceeded straight to the shower to clean up. His father had just slept on the couch, but Suguru was determined to spend the rest of the night in his own bed, despite the protest coming from his father.

What Suguru really wanted to do was to cry. His emotions wanted to overwhelm him, to break him, but he knew that he couldn't let his emotions go while still in the same house as his father. He would get beaten, raped, tortured until he stopped crying. At least, that's part of what happen to him last night.

Suguru let the shower water rush over his body, cleansing it the best it could.

"I hate you, father." Suguru's voice was barely a whisper as he said it, but the ferocity was still the same. "Why do I have to be yours..."

Holding back more of the tears that were threatening to overtake him, Suguru focused solely on finishing his shower and getting to work. The less time he spent at home, the better.

"I hate myself for what I've done, but can Tohma really protect me from someone like father? No, how could he? If I'm ashamed of myself, then how could Tohma not be as well?"

The morning went without incident well enough. Suguru had managed to finish his shower in no time at all and even had time to enjoy it as well. Suguru dressed himself in his usual pink shirt, vest, and pants. On his way out, Suguru grabbed one of the new "French Toast Pop tarts" for breakfast, and as quietly as he could, made his way out of his house. Once Suguru was a relatively safe distance away, he managed to relax a bit, all the while shoving his pop tart hungrily into his mouth.

In no time at all, Suguru was once again at the famous NG studios to work. Suguru entered the building, looking up at the clock that presented itself in the lobby.

'11:20, huh? Usually I don't get here that fast.' Suguru thought. 'Oh well, at least now I have time to see Tohma before heading to the recording studios for more concert arrangements.'

Suguru walked the rest of the way in silence, not even daring to think about anything at all until he was alone with Tohma. He wasn't sure if Tohma would be able to help him and his mother, but Suguru knew how bad it would look if he suddenly broke down in the middle of the hallway crying.

Suguru now moved more quickly thought the hallways. The raping his father forced onto him was still fresh in his mind. His agreement with his father was hopefully, just temporary.

Making it to Tohma's office in record breaking speed, he quickly knocked on the door, before barging in, tears welling up in his eyes. Surprisingly, Tohma was meeting with their producer, Sakano-san this morning. Usually Tohma never had meetings before noon, but at this point, Suguru didn't care. He needed Tohma's comfort, his gentle embrace, Suguru needed Tohma. Suguru stood at the open doorway, the tears flowing gently down his cheeks. "Tohma!" He cried out, walking towards his beloved.

Seeing the tears streaming down Suguru's face, Tohma took no time at all in getting up from behind his desk.

The two met each others embrace in the middle of the office. As Suguru slid into Tohma's arms, his left knee unexpectedly gave way beneath him; therefore dragging himself and Tohma to the floor. Despite Suguru's previous attempts at trying to hide the slight limp on his left leg from the night before, he had never realized up until now how bad his injuries had been. As the two landed with a hard "thump" on the floor, Suguru had found himself unable to get back up. The pain Suguru should have been feeling from his injuries were now starting to take over his body, both paralyzing and pain growing in intensity every second he lay on the floor.

"Tohma..." Suguru chocked out. "I'm so sorry. I could help myself; I gave in to my father last night..."

Tohma got up to sit beside his younger cousin; wrapping his arms around his small waist and pulling him up to his lap, letting Suguru bury his face in his older cousin's neck.

Suddenly realizing that Sakano-san was also in the room, he pulled Suguru closer as he addressed Bad Luck's producer.

"Please leave, Sakano-san, and don't tell anyone what you just witnessed here. We can talk later, the concert arrangements can wait until next week."

"I... I understand. I will be with Bad Luck if you need anything further."

"Very well, Sakano-san. Oh, and before you leave, if Suguru wants to tell you guys what has happened here, then it's his choice. But you are not to repeat anything you have heard here otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Seguchi-san. I understand." With that, Sakano-san bowed slightly before heading out the door, making sure to close it firmly behind him.

Tohma watched as Sakano-san left, making sure that they were the only ones left in his office. A sudden grab for his neck by Suguru brought Tohma back into reality. Suguru had his arms wrapped tightly around Tohma's neck, his face buried deep in his arms as he cried.

"Suguru, love, everything will turn out all right, you'll see. As long as I'm here, my love, I will protect you, you have to believe that."

Tohma felt the presence of tears beginning to roll softly down his cheek as he watched his lover cry out into his shoulder, crying out emotions that, no doubt, he had been holding back since the night before.

"Suguru, my little one, what happened to you last night? What are you not telling me?"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for all your support! Also, remember that I almost always work on reviews alone. So, if you want one of my stories to continue, you have review and let me know it! I tend not to post my stores if no one shows interest (that doesn't mean that I won't write the rest of it, I just might not post it!) Plus, I'm a sucker for reviews. Yep! So, let me know what you think. By the way, it takes time for me to post new chapters, so just be patient!

_To My Reviewers_:

**To Koneko Bombay** – Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like my story. Continue to review, ne?

Suguru: Our writer likes it when you guys read and review, okay? So, if you want to see more of me and Tohma (and possibly a rewrite of this chapter) please leave her an e-mail or signed review.

**To Kloudy Reignfall** – It's funny, I love me too, ne? Hehehe. Thank you, Thank you... bows Curious about Hiro, ne? Well, well, well. What could Hiro's destiny possibly be in my story? Hmm... will he be paired up with someone?

Hiro: YES HE I mean YES I WILL!! I think I deserve to have partner. How else am I supposed to get any action around here? Don't I get paired up with Suguru in this fic?

Me: Sorry Hiro, not in this fic. Didn't you read the beginning? This is a TohmaxSuguru fan fiction.

Hiro: Okay, okay. But I will get some action in this story, right?

Me: Well, if you mean, hitting on Suguru again...

Hiro: Forget it... walks off

**To Darklore Wings** – Of course I didn't get to the main story yet. Chapter one was a test to see who would want to see me continue my story. I haven't read that fan fiction yet, but I'll look into it!

Tohma: Remember to check out our writer stories! It's of the utmost importance. Jaa ne!

**Owari**!


	3. Sticks and Stones, Love

**Title**: Repentance Against Sin  
**Chapter** **3**:Sticks and Stones, Love

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, yaoi, rape, incest (between cousins)

**Series**: Gravitation  
**Pairing**: Tohma x Suguru

**Summary**: Suguru's father was arrested for attempted rape, and just when things were settling down, his mother finds another boyfriend. But just who is this new "boyfriend"? Who can Suguru turn to in his time of need? AU because Tohma is 25, Suguru is 19, and the timeline was modified a bit for my story. Also, Tohma doesn't quite have that obsession with Yuki as he did in the manga/anime.

* * *

"Suguru, love, everything will turn out all right, you'll see. As long as I'm here, my love, I will protect you, you have to believe that."

Tohma felt the presence of tears beginning to roll softly down his cheek as he watched his lover cry out into his shoulder, crying out emotions that, no doubt, he had been holding back since the night before.

"Suguru, my little one, what happened to you last night? What are you not telling me?"

"If... If I tell you what happened, someone I love will get hurt. Tohma... I can't..."

With that, Suguru broke down into tears again, the thoughts of his mother flooding though his mind.

'If I tell anyone what father has done to me, or will do, mother will get hurt. I can't let that happened again.'

"Toh.. Tohma, you... you may have helped me once, and I... I love you for it." Suguru tried his best to talk to Tohma, but the tears were still choking up his throat. "But... But this time, I'm on... my own."

"This time... It's happening again, isn't it? It's your mother's new boyfriend, or rather, fiancé now, I suppose."

"How did you..."

"Know that he purposed to your mother? I've had experience in matters like these. It helped me to become the person I am, after all."

"But you always seemed so happy with your father whenever I came over. Was he, like my real father?"

"No, Father was always a nice person. I love him very much, but, this conversation is supposed to be about you. Tell me what happened to you last night."

"But Mother –"

"But nothing. You know I can help you. Your real father's in jail because of me. You should know there are few things that I can't do, Suguru. Please, tell me what has happened. Tell me."

Tohma's face turned serious. His expression told Suguru that this time, he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

Suguru released Tohma's neck, leaning back into Tohma's embrace, his hands now playing with Tohma's right hand. By this time, Suguru had almost calmed down enough to talk to Tohma without his emotions chocking him up.

"I... I did something horrible last night, Tohma. Last night, my step-father threatened Mother, even though she was out of town, he said that that wouldn't stop him from hurting her when she came back. I think that he knows people who can hurt others – a gang leader, maybe? I don't know who he really is, but I do know that Mother's job means everything to her, and if he somehow hurt her, she might lose her job. It's a very high-class job, but it pays really well, and she's very happy. I still remember the last time something like this happened, she got hurt, and her injuries were frowned upon by her peers. If it hadn't been for you, Tohma, she wouldn't be working anywhere with her current profession. I... I didn't know what else to do. If I refused his requests, then Mother would be hurt, and it's like I said, I think he knows people, but still, if I didn't refuse him, then I could be sure that Mother would safe. At least... Tohma, if he finds out I told you this, something bad might eventually happen to Mother and I... I couldn't handle it if she lost her job because of me."

Suguru dropped Tohma's hand. The tears were threatening to fall again, but Suguru was determined to finish his story. The last thing Suguru wanted was to start crying again in front of Tohma, but sometimes, it couldn't be helped. Suguru looked away from Tohma, his eye's scanning the floor of Tohma's office, determined not to make any eye contact at all.

"I feel so ashamed, Tohma. I feel so used... He... He told me, that in assurance for Mothers safety, I would... I would have to... to promise him... my body..."

Suguru shut his eyes at the memory of the answer he gave to his father. Tears were down silently falling down is pale cheeks.

"Suguru..."

"So I asked him, "If I promise to give my body to you, will you leave mother alone?" He said he would, so, I had no other choice. I... I answered him, "I will be yours, anytime, anywhere". My body belongs to him now, at least, until his power over my mother and I is broken. I... what he did last night... the things I let him do to me... he... he took so much pleasure in my body, so relentless, unforgiving, repeatedly... hours went by, but he still wouldn't let me go. During the time I was with him, he never prepared me for anything. He said to me, "I like it when you scream. But if you black out on me, think of what I could do then!" I never did black out; I wouldn't give him the pleasure of that. Three minutes with me, and already I was undressed and tied to the bed. It wasn't just the bedroom, either. It was the kitchen, the living room, the study, any and every possible position. By the time he was worn out, everything was a mess. He told me to clean it up before going to bed. Even the blood. My blood. I hurt where it shouldn't, Tohma, I bleed where I shouldn't... So much blood... I often felt dizzy, lightheaded..."

Tohma placed his hand gently upon Suguru's pale, wet cheek, lifting up Suguru's face until he was looking directly into two, crying, auburn brown eyes.

"My little one, what he did to you is unforgivable. I will everything in my power to help you, to free you from his control. I promise you. He will be begging for mercy when I'm done with him."

Suguru took Tohma's hand in his, pressing it further against his face. Suguru closed his eyes and rubbed his face against Tohma's soft, gentle hand.

"You know I love you, right, Tohma?"

Suguru looked into Tohma's soft, crystal blue eyes. They seemed to give off a certain glow when Tohma cried. Suguru smiled at Tohma, his eyes examining Tohma's lips. They were so soft and pink, so touchable, kissable...

"Tohma..."

Tohma stared at Suguru for a moment longer, before sensing Suguru's need for his own touch, his kiss... He couldn't stand it, Suguru was silently begging for his touch, Suguru's face gently leaning in closer to his own.

"Suguru..."

In a moment's time, Tohma's mouth was locked gently onto Suguru's, their lips fulfilling the need, the wanting for each others touch. Suguru desperately kissed Tohma harder, his tongue pressing for entrance into Tohma's mouth. Tohma gracefully responded by opening his mouth further for Suguru, letting his lovers tongue explore every inch of his mouth.

Eventually Suguru pulled away from Tohma's mouth, kissing until they were far enough apart that it would no longer be a convenience.

"I can't go any further, Tohma. My body doesn't belong to you anymore. He used my body like it was a toy, like how a child plays with their doll or army soldier. He plays with me one minute, then when he get tired, just leaves me on the floor, alone, used, and broken... I can remember it clearly. I was on the floor of the study, laying under the table, naked, my bare arms tied firmly to two separate legs of the table. Not once did I resist him or fight back, not when I promised him I wouldn't. Lying under the table, he slowly crawled up to me until he had positioned himself between my legs. He looked at me, smiling, before he took his hands and firmly positioned them on my thighs. Blood was running down my legs, and onto the carpet, but he didn't care. I think he even enjoyed it. He gave me one last smile, his eyes telling me that this was going to hurt me more then it did him. With all his strength, his pushed my legs apart, as far apart as they would go. I felt myself breaking, physically and mentally. The next thing I knew, he pushed in as far as he could go, not even pausing to stretch me. Over and over, he was relentless. So much pain, I screamed from the pain, moaned, cried, but all he ever did was smile at me. He soon realized that I hadn't release in a while, so, slowly backing out of me, he crawled around to untie my arms. In no time at all he had me on all fours, then, lying on top of me, he took me in his hands, and rubbed. I hated it every time he did that, and he even knew that I hated releasing for him. It showed on my face. It didn't take me long to harden, then in all the pain and ecstasy, I released. Blood and seed sprayed everywhere. I feel to the ground, exhausted. It seemed, he was tired as well. Slowly he crawled out from under the table and walked towards the door, asking me to clean everything up as he left. He just left me their, Tohma, lying naked, on the floor, sticky and bleeding. I almost passed out from the pain, then, but I forced my self to get up. I wanted to sleep in my own bed that night. As I walked, I could feel the blood streaming down from between my legs. It wasn't much, but still, no is supposed to bleed there, at least, not a male, anyways. After I cleaned up the dozen or so places that we had been to that night, he asked me to sleep with him. It wasn't a demand, but a request. He was teasing me. I didn't bother to put on any clothes at all that night. They would just get bloody or sticky, anyways. It turns out he ended up sleeping on the couch. As I walked by to my bedroom, he asked me, "I can see you're bleeding. Does it feel good?" As I stared at him, glaring, I answered him, "I would rather have been taken by Tohma then you." He just laughed as I walked off to my bedroom. I was almost out of the room when I heard him, "You should tell me when it stops bleeding, because then I can make you go though this all over again." The nerve he had, making me agree to give my body in exchange for Mother's safety. The jerk. That's not everything that happened last night, but I don't think I need to explain everything else in detail."

Tohma dropped his hand from Suguru's face. Startled, Suguru looked into Tohma's crystal blue eyes. Tohma was looking out though the distant, floor length windows of his office. Anger was starting to cloud his normally clear eyes. Whatever Tohma was thinking at that moment, it clearly showed that it wasn't something good. Suguru understood his anger, he felt it too, but the difference was: Tohma could do something about it.

"Tohma, promise me that you will always protect me."

Gently, Suguru placed his head on Tohma's shoulder, leaning back once more against his older cousin.

"Promise me that he won't make me bleed like that again. Even now, I can feel the pain. I think I'm bleeding again, as well. Tohma, I'm scared to go home today. What if he feels in the mood for another "pleasure trip" again? I don't want to be his anymore. I want to be yours."

"Suguru..." Tohma's voice sounded distant and cold, almost, far away. "I promise you, I will make him pay for what he's done. If he lays another hand on you again –"

"Tohma, I know you will try your best, but, I have a feeling that even if he is sent to jail, that that won't be the end of it. I think he's eventually going to come back for me, but I don't think he will be alone."

This seemed to snap Tohma out of his trace. Looking into Suguru's eyes, he let everything he just heard sink in. Slowly, his eyes drifted down Suguru's body and towards his pants zipper.

"Did you say you were bleeding again? Is it something I can take care of with a first aid kit?"

"I don't think it is, but I could use some pain killers. Maybe, Aspirin or Tylenol if you have some?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I do have some Tylenol. Let me get it for you... Um... would you like to lie down on my couch? I have some small hand towels in the first aid kit if you would like to clean up the blood."

"That has to be a big first aid kit to include small hand towels. Yeah, towels, Tylenol and water."

Before Suguru could even make a move towards the couch, Suguru had felt himself being lifted up and carried across the office room.

"Tohma..."

"I don't want you to move too much, Suguru, not when you're in so much pain that it's causing you to bleed again."

Now standing in front of the couch, Tohma carefully set Suguru down, making sure that he didn't hurt him any further in the process.

"I'll be back."

Suguru nodded, watching as Tohma headed over to his desk, and kneeled down in front of it, out of sight. Slight rummaging could be heard as Tohma searched though the drawers for the first aid kit and towels.

"Oh... Tohma, do you think you could get me a fresh change of clothes as well? I wouldn't want to be seen walking around with any blood on my clothes, you know. People might get suspicious... particularly Hiro-kun... I really didn't want him to know about what's happening to me, I... I would hate it if he started worrying about me. I really don't want him trying to help, even if his intentions are good, I think he would make my situation worse. Plus, I know he likes me, so I just didn't want to see him look at me with those eyes..."

"You only want me to look at you like that, right?" Tohma said from somewhere behind his desk.

"I'm not... being selfish, am I?"

"Regarding Hiro-san? No. I don't think so. Just because he wants to love you, doesn't mean that you have to let him. He is your friend, however, and will always care for you, though. Aha! Found it."

Getting up, Tohma headed over towards Suguru, who was still lying on the couch. Setting down the towels and first aid kit on the small coffee table, Tohma turned towards Suguru.

"I'm going to get you some water and a fresh pair of clothes, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can, so don't go anywhere."

"I'll be right here when you get back, Tohma."

Suguru smiled and Tohma, then watched as his cousin turned towards the door of the office and left, letting the door close with a soft "click".

Suguru leaned his head back against the soft arm rest of the couch, closing his eyes. It wasn't long before Suguru had fallen into a light sleep, despite the pain and the bleeding.

About an hour later, Suguru had woken up to the soft "click" of the door. Refusing to open his eyes, he call out to the person who had entered the room, "Tohma, is that you? I could really use that Tylenol right about now. Plus I really think my clothes could –"

"It's not Tohma."

"What?" Suguru quickly opened his eyes and turned his head towards the door. "Hiro-kun..."

"I was worried about you, I felt that something bad might have happened to you last night, but when I didn't see you in the studios, I got worried. I knew you arrive here early, and it's already about 1:30 in the afternoon. Usually when I get here, you're already working. I had a hunch that I might find you here."

"Hiro-kun, I –"

Something did happen you last night, didn't it? I know you like to hang out with Tohma each morning, but something in the way Tohma acted as I passed him in the hallway told me something was wrong. I think I was right."

Hiro walked over to Suguru, kneeling down beside him.

"Hiro-kun, really, I'm not in the mood to talk. Please leave."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Hiro-kun, I just have a headache is all, and Tohma left to get me some water because he was worried about me. Isn't family, no matter how distant, supposed to care for each other?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Suguru. Something isn't right, I can feel it. Tell me what happened to you, and don't try and tell me that "nothing happened" either. I know that's not true."

Suguru started Hiro in the eyes, now slightly glaring at Hiro. Suguru never usually got mad at Hiro, but sometimes he can be to caring about other people. Especially people he considered a close friend.

"Hiro, I'm all right, really. I will be in the recording studio later today to rehearse for the concert. Now, please leave, Hiro-kun."

Reluctantly, Hiro got up, but as he turned to leave, he noticed something odd about Suguru...

"Suguru, is that... blood?"

"What?! Hiro-kun –" Suguru stopped in his attempts to sit up – something in his body told him that sitting up was not a good idea. "Hiro-kun, would you please leave?"

Suguru lay back down, but his expression showed Hiro that he still wasn't pleased to have him in the room at the moment.

"Suguru, you're hurt, I can't just let this slide by me, something happened to you last night that you're not telling me, and now you're hurt because of it! How can I just leave you alone?"

"Because he's not alone, Hiro-san. I'm here. Now would you please respect his wishes, and leave in peace?"

Hiro turned towards Tohma, "Tohma, how can I leave a friend I care about when he is in pain? I want to help him!"

"He doesn't need your help, Hiro-san, he needs mine!"

"Tohma is right, Hiro-kun. I don't need your help."

"But Suguru..."

Tohma walked over to Suguru, kneeling down to hold his cousins hand. Slowly he turned towards Hiro, his eyes filled with a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"Suguru needs me right now, Hiro. He doesn't want or need your help right now."

"How can you be so sure, Tohma? You know what's going on, don't you? I want to help Suguru as well! I... I love him!"

"Hiro-kun, please," Suguru said. "Tohma is right, I need him, but that is because I also love him. I like you, Hiro-kun, but only as a friend, and friends are not what I need right now. It true, something bad did happen to me last night, but it is not something that I want to talk to my friends about right now. Maybe later, but now right now. Hiro-kun, I'm begging you, if you truly love me, then you will leave me and Tohma alone and will stay off of this topic until I am ready to tell you, Shuichi, K-san, everyone else about it. I don't know, maybe I won't ever tell you guys what happened to me, but that is also my choice. I would like it if you were to support me, like how friends support each other, but please, I don't need my friends right now. I need to be with Tohma, and I need to be alone with him."

Hiro just stood in place, slightly stunned. He stared at Suguru, then at Tohma. Slowly he came to realize just how close Suguru and Tohma really were.

'I guess I really don't have a chance with Suguru, after all. First Shuichi, now Suguru.'

"When you need a friend, don't hesitate to ask for me. You know where to find me."

Hiro bowed to Suguru, and than left the room without saying anything more. After hearing the soft "click" of the door closing, Tohma turned back towards Suguru, still holding his hand.

"How's it going, my little one? I brought some water for you; do you still want the Tylenol?"

Suguru nodded. After taking two Tylenol and some water, he handed the water glass back to Tohma, who set it on the glass coffee table just out of Suguru's reach.

"Suguru," Tohma said, looking at Suguru. "Is it alright if I check you for injuries? I know your knee is probably still hurting you and we have to get the blood cleaned up. Plus, I suspect that some of your ribs might have been bruised, or even broken from your activities last night."

"You're probably right. I will undress for you, but you have to cover the windows, first."

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything until I get back – I want to help you take your clothes off. The last thing I want is for you to accidentally injure yourself any further, Suguru."

Suguru nodded. "Hurry back, then."

Suguru watched as Tohma got up and walked over to the huge windows, where he pulled a huge, cream colored curtain across the giant windows. Walking back, Tohma set himself down beside Suguru and proceeded to help him with his clothes.

Suguru took off his vest and shirt with no problem but Tohma was watching him carefully, examining Suguru's smaller, pale body for any sign of further injuries. As Suguru lifted his shirt off, he heard Tohma startle in surprise. Looking down himself, he saw purple and blue bruising, including many dark colored handprints all over his torso and arms.

"I guess I just didn't notice them before. It doesn't hurt that much, but..."

Suguru watch carefully as Tohma felt around his chest and arms for anything broken or internally bruised. Suguru threw his shirt and vest on the floor, and then winced as Tohma's hands brushed across his nipples. They were only sensitive now if someone touched them, but they had previously hurt him enough as to make him stay off his stomach the entire night.

"I will be more careful." Tohma said, as he continued his way around Suguru's body, and chest, but was careful enough as to not upset the bruising or soreness any further. Finally, Tohma stopped his exploration and took a moment to just stare at Suguru's bare chest.

"Suguru, I'm pretty sure that you have some bruised ribs, but except for the external bruising, I don't think that anything is broken or internally bleeding."

Looking away from Tohma, Suguru crossed his arms across his chest, wincing at the thought that his mother's boyfriend, or rather, fiancé, actually touched his chest in ways that he was never supposed to. Suguru let the tears escape him as he continued in his thoughts, momentarily forgetting that Tohma was still in the room.

"Suguru, its okay, I'm here now." Tohma soothed as he placed a gentle kiss upon Suguru's face.

"But I feel so... Tohma, only you should be able to have touched me like that. What he did to me, the things he made me do to him. The things he did to me..."

"I know, Suguru. This should never have happened, not to you. Suguru, I want you to always remember what I'm about to say. "Remember, that no matter what happens, or what anyone else has said, you will never belong to anyone you don't love. While I'm with you, you will never belong to anyone but me.""

"Tohma, if I had to belong to anyone, I'm glad that it's you, but I promise Father that –"

"Your Father will never get a chance to hurt your Mother that I promise you. Suguru, are you going home today?"

"I have to, Tohma. If I don't, he will suspect that something is wrong. He can't know that something is wrong until you're ready to protect me. Until you're able to protect me."

"Suguru..."

"I know he won't try anything else today, so I will be fine. Don't worry; I can handle myself just fine."

"I'm just worried that he will try something today. Suguru, don't hesitate to call me if something goes wrong between you and your Father. I want to help you, but you have to let me know when I can."

Suguru looked at Tohma. "Even if I don't call you, Tohma, you will know when I need your help. I know you love me, and it's that love that will connect us. It's true, Hiro-kun did sense my danger, but you did too, didn't you?"

"I could feel someone calling out to me last night, but I didn't know who it was or how I could help. If I could have only realized sooner..."

"There is no way you could have known what kind of help I needed from you. It doesn't matter now anyways. You're here now, and that's all I can think of right now."

"I will do everything in my power to protect you, Suguru. It might take some time, so just hold out a little longer, okay?"

"I can do that. Especially if it's for you." Suguru smiled.

'I know you will do everything you can to help it. I just fear that your help may come too late.'

"Um, I think you should check on my knee, and the bleeding. I'm having trouble sitting up, and with my bruises... I'd hate to ask, but, do you think that maybe you could help me clean up and apply some bandages?"

"Is it okay for me to do so? If you don't want me to see you unclothed, then we could always see a doctor –"

"No! I want you to help me. I was just worried that you wouldn't help me. I... I wanted you to be the first person to touch me, to see me, to hold me. But now, I feel so... used, so... worn, raped. I don't know how anyone could love someone who has been taken by another. Since I feel ashamed, I just thought that you would feel that way as well. Maybe I should see a doctor."

"Suguru, I'm not ashamed of you. You're still mine, and nothing in the world can change that. You see, I want to be able to touch you like that, but I would never hurt you like this."

"Well... if you promise not to hurt me, then I'll let you touch me. No, I was wrong. You would never hurt me. I'm just nervous, and scared, that's all."

"You don't have to be either of those things with me."

"I will try to remember that."

Tohma took one last look into Suguru's amber eyes before moving over towards Suguru's pants.

"I want you to relax the best you can. I don't know how badly you knee is hurt, so I'll try not to move it around to much."

Suguru nodded, motioning for Tohma to continue. After unzipping Suguru's pants, he very carefully, and gently, pulled them off. Suguru winced once or twice at having to move his injured left knee, but relaxed a bit when the pants were finally off and thrown on the floor, somewhere next to his shirt and vest. Tohma said nothing further, but gently started pulling down Suguru's slightly blood-stained boxers. Some of the blood looked old, but most seemed relatively new. Gently placing Suguru's boxers down on top of the ever growing clothes pile, he turned back to Suguru, placing a towel under him to prevent any blood from staining the couch. When Tohma didn't say anything further to Suguru, Suguru began to get worried. While Tohma was accessing the damages, Suguru slowly wrapped himself with his arms, his face turning a blushing red color. Suguru didn't know what Tohma was thinking at the moment, so he just asked Tohma the one question that he couldn't stop thinking about himself.

"Do you like what you see? I know that I'm not perfect, and if you don't mind the fact that I've been raped, or beaten, then maybe I'm not so bad. I... If you..." Closing his eyes, Suguru turned away from Tohma, trying to hide both himself and his tears from Tohma.

"If you don't want to see me again..."

"You don't understand yet, do you Suguru? You will always be mine."

Tohma stood up and walked over to Suguru, gently wrapping his arms around Suguru's chest, and, sitting on the couch, cradled Suguru in his arms.

"I love you for who you are. Your body, it's perfect the way it is."

"But I've been –"

"It doesn't matter to me. All that I care about is taking care of you."

Tohma wrapped his arms tighter around Suguru, one hand cradling Suguru's head, the other wrapped tight around the smaller, pale body.

"I love you. I will always love you."

For a moment, Suguru just laid there, cradled in Tohma's arms, but after a moment Suguru swung his arms around Tohma's neck, his head pressed tightly against Tohma's chest. Quietly, Suguru felt himself start to cry again, softly, into Tohma's purple feathered shirt.

"You... You must work out, Tohma, you chest is so hard."

"Shhh, Suguru, just let your self cry."

Gently Tohma started rocking his body back in forth, in an attempt to simulate a soothing motion that would hopefully calm Suguru down.

"Just relax, little one. You're safe with me." Tohma could still feel Suguru crying, but as Suguru tried to snuggle closer to Tohma, Tohma suddenly realized something.

"You're cold, aren't you? Here..." Tohma reached around the back of the couch to find a long knitted blanket. In one swift motion, Tohma managed to land the blanket on top of Suguru, covering him completely. Eventually Suguru warmed up, and slowly released Tohma's neck, opting for curling up next to Tohma's feathered shirt instead.

As Suguru quietly lay against Tohma, both his breathing and crying became subdued. Suguru had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for all your support! Also, remember that I almost always work on reviews alone. So, if you want one of my stories to continue, you have review and let me know it! I tend not to post my stores if no one shows interest (that doesn't mean that I won't write the rest of it, I just might not post it!) Plus, I'm a sucker for reviews. Yep! So, let me know what you think. By the way, it takes time for me to post new chapters, so just be patient!

_To My Reviewers_:

**To ragdollsally13** – Is the cookie a raisin oatmeal kind? I'm easily bribed with those kinds of cookies. I know, not a very popular cookie kind, but it's one of my favorites. Oh well. Oh, and please don't cry on me, I updated, see? I think I also portrayed the characters somewhat well. Of course, when something like this happens to someone, you try to stay true to the character, all the while trying to remember what situation they are in. I hope you like this chapter, though. The re-upload of this chapter should be coming within a couple of days, so be sure to look for it, okay?

Hiro: Two chapters, and I'm still don't have a partner. I think the readers might be getting a bit curious about me.

Me: Don't worry so much, Hiro. I'll give you a nice part in the chapter after this next one. Maybe the next chapter. Does that sound good to you?

Hiro: As long as I'm in the next chapter...

Shuichi: What are you complaining about, huh? I'm the lead singer of Bad Luck, and the only time I get mentioned is briefly in the first chapter. You should quit complaining.

Hiro: At least you and Yuki have been busy...

Suguru: Anyways, whose the next reviewer, Sakura-chan

Me: Huh? Oh, sorry, guess I spaced out while Hiro and Shuichi were fighting. I didn't miss anything, did I?

Hiro/Shuichi: No.

**To Artemis L. E** – AHHHHH! Eeee... It's K-san! Eeeee... Forced to work... eh, write... I take it you like my story so far. Yay! K-san is cool. I wonder if he's ever going to show up? Wait, I wonder if he's in chapter one...

Suguru: Are you telling me that you don't remember if you wrote K-san into chapter one or not?

Me: Um... Is that a bad thing?

Suguru: Not really. It's just funny how a writer can forget what she writes.

Me: I'll re-read chapter one no problem. Oh, and up-coming guest stars in future chapters: Ryuichi, K-san, Yuki and Shuichi! (And possibly Mika and Yuki's younger brother, Tatsuha).

**To** **koneko Bombay** – Of course, everything will be revealed in good time. Of course, just to tease you readers a bit, here's something to look forward to (eventually): the return of Suguru's real father. What will happen? Only time will tell. That, and I have a sweet Tohma-Suguru bedroom scene planned. What will happen? Will anything really cool (aka Yaoi) happen between them? I'm not going to say, you'll just have to find out!

**To Nittle Grasper Wonder** – Wow, I love your writings. My favorite are your Gundam Wing fics. Those are fun to read. My favorite are your "Happy birthday Koibito" fics. Quatre no Kawaii desu yo Quatre to Duo ga dai suki desu... That's only one of my favorite pairings. I like many from that series. Anyways, here's my update. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did chapter two.

**To** **Sasheenka** – I'm glad you like this story. I'll be glad to continue knowing that people like reading my work.

**To** **Kloudy** **Reignfall** – This update wasn't as quick, but I still updated. Oh, Suguru's emotions in this chapter are just simulating a roller coaster now. I couldn't believe how many emotions he was going though. Everyone handles these types of situations differently, and I handled Suguru the best I could. Suguru is an interesting character to handle, but I believe that his "normal" personality shows best after he cleaned up the house (before his father fell asleep) and near the end, when Tohma was closing the curtain. It's as I said, people's personality's changes when dramatic events happen, but I did lean back "into character" when necessary.

**Owari**!


	4. Interlude

**Title**: Repentance Against Sin  
**Chapter** **4**: Interlude

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, yaoi, rape, incest (between cousins)

**Series**: Gravitation  
**Pairing**: Tohma x Suguru

**Summary**: Suguru's father was arrested for attempted rape, and just when things were settling down, his mother finds another boyfriend. But just who is this new "boyfriend"? Who can Suguru turn to in his time of need? AU because Tohma is 25, Suguru is 19, and the timeline was modified a bit for my story. Also, Tohma doesn't quite have that obsession with Yuki as he did in the manga/anime.

* * *

"_Please, don't make me do it."_

"You have no choice."

"_I do! You have no right to treat me like this!"_

_A hand flew across Suguru's face, bruising his cheek._

"You will do what I ask of you, or I will put you back in the basement, with the chains."

_Tears rolled down Suguru's face. "Please, I'll do anything… Just don't leave me down there again."_

_Suguru could feel the cold hardwood floor beneath his pale body. The empty living room. Blinds closed, blocking out the moon light. His father towered over him, folded whip in hand._

_The whip unrolled with a snap. Terror struck through Suguru each time the whip cracked._

_Suguru twitched at the sound the whip made, cowering on the floor. Haunting memories of the past flooded though him, involuntary tears falling towards the floor. _

"You've been hanging around Tohma again, haven't you?"

_Suguru turned away from his father. Suguru whispered his answer. _

"_I love him-" The piercing screams could be heard as the crack of the whip hit the soft, pale skin of his back._

_The whip stuck his pale skin over and over again. Warm blood streamed down his back, pooling upon the floor beneath him. Pain surged though his back as the whip momentarily calmed down._

"You disappoint me. Tell me you don't love him, and the whipping will stop."

"_I can't-" Crack. Fresh blood strained to the floor. Cries for help when left unheard. "Help me, please…"_

_The endless snaps of the whip echoed silently throughout the house. "Help me…"_

"So much blood… how long do you think you can take of this before you faint?"

_His pale skin turned a light blue color as the blood rushed to the floor. Finally the whip silenced its movement._

"You're finished, Suguru."

_Suguru's body finally gave way beneath him; falling into the pool of blood already collected upon the floor. _

"My son."

_Light brown eyes stared off into the distance. Sightless. Wanting._

"_Tohma…kun…" _

* * *

_**A/N**:_ A thanks goes out to my offical beta, Kloudy Reignfall. Okay, okay, I'll also respond to my reviewers from ch. 3 in the next chapter.

_**Owari.**_


	5. From Childhood's Hour

**Title**: Repentance Against Sin  
**Chapter 5**:From Childhood's Hour

**Author**: Harper Hisoka  
**Warning**: Shonen ai, yaoi, rape, incest (between cousins)

**Series**: Gravitation  
**Pairing**: Tohma x Suguru

**Summary**: Suguru's father was arrested for attempted rape, and just when things were settling down, his mother finds another boyfriend. But just who is this new "boyfriend"? Who can Suguru turn to in his time of need? AU because Tohma is 25, Suguru is 19, and the timeline was modified a bit for my story. Also, Tohma doesn't quite have that obsession with Yuki as he did in the manga/anime.

* * *

A misty haze surrounded his vision, like a thick fog in the early morning. Suguru felt the cold air whipping harshly across his face, inking slowly into his coconsciousness. It wanted to remind him of many, earlier times with his step-father. Sometimes he would be drugged or under the influence of alcohol during their 'time' together; usually he felt as if he were in a dream-induced state. Something he couldn't, or sometime wouldn't want to break away from. It was this state in which he sometimes either couldn't, or wouldn't want to break away from; a distraction was sometimes better then facing the truth. A heavy weight seemed to lift slowly, letting him access more and more of his memories, his body, movement and functions…

The darkness stayed with him, seeming to keep him under just enough that he seemed to be semi-conscious. _"I…wouldn't mind sleeping some more…"_ was all he could think. His mind wasn't waking up long enough to make much sense of anything. The cool air brushed against his face, for some reason seeming to actually feel good now. The soft cloth that pressed against his face drew him back into that dark, dreamless state- his last thoughts being of the cool wind coming from the open window, the noises from the occasional passing car or truck from the otherwise abandoned highway becoming a soothing background noise. His head fell softly to the side- when an older man's voice, unheard by the sleeping body, spoke up in a gruff, careless tone.

"We still have at least four hours of driving time left. You can do whatever you want to him until then."

* * *

Tohma's office was completely ransacked as Yuki and Shuichi stepped through the door-less entry way. Plants, books, furniture and papers were scattered everywhere. Nothing looked stolen, but judging from the damages a struggle must have occurred. Shuichi squatted near the floor, studying the shards of glass and papers around him. The fabric from his thin-black cargo pants squeaked slightly as he moved, while his long sleeved v-neck shirt moved silently with him, the only other noise being the two metal chain bracelets hanging off his right wrist. He furrowed his brow, causing the dark sunglasses on his head to shift slightly.

"What happened here, Yuki? You got the same call I did this morning, right? From Tohma, he sounded… hysterical; laughing, babbling on and on about some intruder and his cousin."

Eri Yuki moved closer to the windows, which were only partially covered with the cream-like, floor length curtain. Half of the curtain rod was bent towards the ground, giving a partial view of the city skyline around them. He focused upon the morning sun, shining brightly just beyond them, in the cloudless, red and orange sky. He didn't want to look at this mess, to focus on what might have happened to either him or his cousin, Suguru. What's worse, he thought, was that he actually _knew_ the history behind both of them, leaving the situation direr then a simple break-in.

"Something is odd about all this, though, Yuki." Shuichi stated somewhat quietly, in thinking mode. "Even at night, none of this makes sense. This building has security cameras, night-watchmen, the works, you know? How can they just walk in from the bottom floor, up a couple dozen flights of stairs, cause such a ruckus as this and leave the building with _both_ of them hidden away somewhere – ALL the while being able to avoid _all _ the security cameras and leave absolutely no witnesses? No one remembers anything, whether on camera or strange noises." A strange spark flew through his eyes, "You don't think…. It was…"

Yuki finally turned around, his attention solely on Shuichi now. _He… caught on already?_

"It was…." Silence filled the air as Shuichi gulped for air, afraid of the answer. "It really, really wasn't ghosts, right? Because you can't arrest a ghost for kidnapping and I don't really see why they would want to anyways… unless they're some creepy, psycho-maniac prisoners sent to death row and are back for revenge!"

Yuki shot his best glare towards his somewhat shorter, pink haired boyfriend who also happened to be short on brain cells at the moment, too.

"What? No?" He looked away. "I guess they couldn't have made this mess, anyways…" Glass crunched underfoot as he moved towards Yuki's position at the window.

Yuki sighed, deciding that this particular fight was best left untouched. If nothing else, they had more important matters to attend to than a stupid, idiotic theory that only a pink-haired moron could come up with. Boyfriend or not, his critical thinking skills were not exactly renowned for much of anything. "I think I know who it was, but I'm not sure. He had other enemies than them, it was in his natural character to inadvertently create either a friend or enemy out of those he met. He's cunning, but this time I don't think it was about his business."

Shuichi leaned gently against the corner of the hard oak desk, fidgeting slightly as he drove himself to stand still. He was the type who kept moving, always wanting to do _something_ more interesting than to sit around mindlessly. It had already been an hour since they got here, scouring the place from top to bottom, looking for any clues where they might have gone. Yuki could feel it, even if Shuichi couldn't. He just knew that neither of them was at home. That something was wrong and yet, he couldn't put his finger on it.

His emotions focused on the situation, his seriousness and anger leaked onto his face, which proceeding tipped Shuichi off that now he absolutely and _definitely_ knew more then he was telling. He let out a smile. "Then let's go and find those bastards." He looked out the window, an evil, apprehensive smile spreading across his face. The cars moved along their way on the street below, leading into Shuichi's next thought. "And we'll start at Suguru's house."

Yuki looked over, being unable to contain part of his surprise that Shuichi _had_ actually caught on this quickly.

"Right?" He grinned, turning his back to the streets below. "They won't get away."

* * *

As early in the morning as it was, the streets were still pretty empty. The traffic was light, and only the early birds left for work at this time. They had parked a fair distance away, construction on the nearby street and parking lot left relatively no choice in the matter. At least, Shuichi was thankful of two things: one, that the studios all had soundproof hallways and rooms. Two, that near where they had parked, there just happened to be near a 24 hour convenience store; which meant coffee, slurpees, and a breakfast consisting of doughnuts and microwaveable burritos.

The walk was only ten minutes away, which by now put them in sight of that same wonderful convenience store.

"You've grown up, Shu-chan." A smooth, familiar voice called out in the silence. Shuichi looked around at the passing cars, the one or two people in the distance either heading to or from work. Yet this voice sounded closer, almost- then he saw him. The figure in the shadows of a darkened alley. The figure stepped out into the light of the rising sun. The black leather pants, long white overcoat and sunglasses. Not the most inconspicuous outfit ever chosen, but he was here. Ryuichi had come back from America!

Shuichi ran over to him, running until he couldn't stand it, leaping into his arms for an all out embrace. Yuki stood in the background, habitually giving a short, one-word greeting before lighting up a cigarette. He decided to take his chances near the car, rather then waiting to see what meaningless crap they could possibly want to talk about. Seeing as how it was way too early in the morning to even be up, his attitude began to switch from his more focused, worried one to a more normal, angrily silent one - which was, by all accounts, fine by him. "We have things to do today, remember? Don't take too long."

He started to walk off, not even pausing as he finished his thoughts. "And don't even think of bringing him along, either. We don't need the extra luggage."

Shuichi just gave Yuki's back an evil glare, sticking out his tongue in the process. He waited until Yuki walked around the corner before pushing Ryuichi back against the cold, brick wall in the alleyway. His hands gently caressed the soft, long brown hair as he drew his body in closer. Now Shuichi could feel the other's breath against his skin, and a smile had escaped his lips. "You bastard. You come back without telling me first?"

Ryuichi smiled back, unable to hold it back any longer. He leaned in, "But I'm here now, right?" Those soft, pink lips felt like fire against his skin. As cold as the morning air was, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

Shuichi felt Ryuichi's lips press against his, over and over, each breaking make the other want more. He smiled again, this time tears starting to fall down his face. Ryuichi embraced the other in his arms, feeling the weight of a crying body against his own.

"So you're with Yuki now?" He had to ask. He needed to know where they were. When an answer didn't come, he almost spoke up when a cold, gentle hand slid up his shirt, touching, playing with his nipples. An involuntarily breath escaped his body, twice so when a pair of lips started in a trail up his neck. "I'll show you where I belong right now."

Shuichi backed up, far enough to show his famous evil grin, the one he got when he wanted others to know he was clearly up to something, a something that was well thought out and trouble. He knew danger now. From the time when they first added Suguru into their own band until now, he had grown up.

A pair of hands slid themselves down Ryuichi sides, outlining the gentle curves of his abs and chest, moving down until Shuichi sat on his knees. He looked up at the person in front of him, a person who had been away in America for far too long. "I made a promise to you, Ryuichi. I never break my promises."

"But Yuki-" he started, but never got the chance to finish. The answer both astounded him and gave him hope. Lost in his thoughts of Shuichi from past to present distracted him. Shuichi unzipped his pants, "This won't take long, I promise."

Months, years, minutes, whatever – Shuichi had come so far from when they had first met. He wondered if that's why he was still with Yuki, to secretly learn from him, biding his time. He couldn't speak at all, the touch from a lover, when you haven't been together in a countless mesh of time that flowed without any real meaning… "You haven't forgotten."

"I've learned, I remember, I never forget." Shu-chan's voice was quick, to the point.

"Shu- Shuichi… Fxxk you, when did you become this-"

"It's a talent, I swear."

* * *

Yuki lit up his second cigarette as he held up his phone with his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah – right. Okay, thanks. I'll make sure to tell him that when I see him, yeah. Bye." He did wonder why his phone conversations were so polite, but when you're talking to someone's mother, it seemed the best way to get information out of them. Suguru's mother seemed real nice, if not more then a little busy in the high-end world of upper-class business men and women. In Japan, that would seem out of place- a successful business woman, but she had the job of working between two international companies, one of them being America. This meant that she not only got paid more, but was also held in high respect within both countries; Japan's view more than likely being not to offend the other by how they treated their employees.

Yuki mapped out the new information he had learned in his head, already searching the phone book for the next number he had to call. They needed information above anything else, if they wanted to get anywhere in finding where Tohma and Suguru were, and why they broke into Tohma's office in the first place.

Meanwhile…

Shuichi gave a moan of pleasure as he lightly grabbed a fistful of Ryuichi hair. "You're almost as good as I am, Ryu-chan." He threw his head against the wall, again, as Ryuichi worked a magic of his own.

Suddenly, he pushed Ryuichi back from him, tilting the beautiful head so they made eye-contact. "It's not going to be that easy, Ryu-chan. Not this time." He turned Ryuichi around, forcing him against the wall, this time chest first. He slid down the black leather pants slowly, excruciatingly slow.

"Shu- Shu-chan…" He moaned, "Please…" The next thing he felt, he would never later be able to accurately put into words. It was something that one left unsaid, this rare, intimate moment which didn't need to be shared with friends or boasted about later on. His train of thought, scattered as it had been, now could only form the moans he couldn't help but let out. A trickle of blood led its way down Ryuichi's lips, which was all he could do to hold back. "He's… He's going to- hate you…"

Shuichi smiled. "He'll never find out."

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. So many reviewers from Ch. 3 AND Ch. 4! O-O'''

To **EVERYONE**: Thanks so much for the R&Rs! I'm am _very_ sorry that it took so long to update, but hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things. And yes, expect lots of drama... It's a habit. Oops... (not) XD

Oh, and pocky points (me: ??) to whom ever knows where I got the title of this chapter: From childhood's hour I have not been. And google-ing is only allowed if you think you know the answer. -


End file.
